


Tonight

by Lemon_Rock



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Rock/pseuds/Lemon_Rock
Summary: This was a very random mini fic with a bunch of prompts smooshed together so sorry that it sucks
Relationships: Huey Duck/Louie Duck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited.

"Huh?" Huey blinked, pulling his sleeping mask off his left eye, awoken by a familiar creaking in his bed. "Louie? Did you have a nightmare again? Want a hug? Want to talk about it? I'm here for you." He outstretched his arms, repeatedly folding his fingers toward himself, gesturing for the younger to come forward. His big brother instincts kicking in before anything else.

Louie chuckled cutely with a curt shake of his head, "No, I'm good. Just wanted to be up here with you." He smiled lazily, crawling underneath the red blanket currently nailed to the wall like a tent, and cuddled up beside his older brother.

Huey blushed, invisible in the darkness overlaying their bedroom, his heart beginning to race. "Dewey's sleeping right underneath us." He stated just so matter-of-factly, worried that the loud thumping in his chest might be audible.

"Hmm nope," Louie hummed, "I bet him he couldn't stay up longer than Webby while watching a nature documentary marathon downstairs." He said nonchalantly, "But why would we need to worry about Dewey being in his bed? We never did before. He's very understanding of the fact that I come to you after my nightmares." He added in a pouty tone.

And, although Huey couldn't see it as clearly as he'd wished, he could feel the smug smirk radiating off his younger brother's face. Why was he worried about Dewey's presence all of a sudden anyways? Was it because of his subconscious desire for the night to take a turn for the better? Was it because he preferred the quiet that accompanied being alone with Louie?

"Would you like there to be a reason to worry about Dewey?" Louie smirked, running a hand through his older brother's hair, "Or were you just being paranoid all of a sudden?" 

Huey knew he couldn't lie to Louie about anything, because, for starters, he was terrible at it and also there was the undeniable fact that Louie was the best person he knew at sniffing out lies. "Uhm."

The green cladded triplet chuckled in turn, leaning down over his brother and kissing him softly. "Would you like me to lock the door?"

Huey knew what this was. He knew he had to stand firm against his brother's irresistible temptations. He'd succeeded once or twice in denouncing Louie's smug persuasion, halting his gentle caresses and the way he held him close as they laid in his bed together night after night. 

Huey blinked, feeling fingers interlacing with his own and a head nuzzling up against his neck. This felt different somehow, not like the other times they'd cuddle up on the top bunk. "Louie, is something wrong?" 

"Not at all, Hubert." There was a softness in his brother's voice that Huey wanted to melt into, but even so, it wasn't much like Louie to act out his more vulnerable feelings.

"What's the real reason you came up here?" Huey asked, not realising how blunt the question was until after he'd asked it. He looked down at his little brother's face, watching it turn all sorts of expressions before settling on a lazy smile.

"Just thinking again." The youngest triplet answered, not looking his brother in the eyes. From what Huey knew, Louie was still having a lot, possibly the most, doubt and uncomfortability with Della's recent return, especially with how she chose to treat him. Along with a lot of other things, Louie was very insecure about himself and the people he chose to be around, but he was a master at hiding it.

Huey pecked his brother's temple softly, "I know I can't stop you from overthinking," He started, attempting to make eye contact, "Whatever it may be this time, I'm here for you. Whether you want to talk about it or not."

Louie looked up hesitantly, beak agape before shutting it again. Huey didn't mind waiting until his brother was comfortable, in fact, it gave him more time to just snuggle up. He was still pretty sleepy.

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere." The eldest triplet smiled, hugging his brother closer to his chest.

Louie groaned into Huey's nightshirt, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Stop being so supportive, it's really turning me on." He mumbled.

The blush on Huey's cheeks was back faster than he'd expected. He looked down at his brother's equally red face in surprise and, frankly, a little bit of pride. This was his chance, right? To be the one handling things? Usually it was all Louie, all the time, and, don't get him wrong, he loved it, but there were always times where he wondered what it would be like to take the wheel.

"I have to be supportive, Lou," he started, nervously, but he was trying his best, "I'm your big brother."

Louie let out a shaky breath, almost inaudible, but Huey could feel it clearly against his chest. "Don't you dare."

"Don't I dare what? Care about you?" He chuckled lightly, pecking his brother's forehead. "It may be a little late for that, Louie." Huey added, his beak meeting his brother's, soft and gentle. It was a kiss that showed love and compassion in the most carefree way possible.

He shifted his position, now towering over his brother, legs on either side of the green cladded triplet as he continued to kiss him softly. His hands were shaking, but he disregarded the fact, interlacing their fingers in a way that pinned Louie down to the bed. He wasn't going to let nerves get in the way this time.

Louie groaned into the kiss, raising his hips in search of friction, desperately -but he wouldn't admit that- grinding himself up against his brother. "Hue" he sighed heavily as the kiss was broken, watching the admiration in Huey's eyes as he looked him over.

The eldest triplet gave him a quick wink, venturing a little lower beneath the sheets and peppering gentle kisses along Louie's neck and chest. He felt Louie's fingers twitch in between his own whenever he'd found a favorable spot, not hesitating to give it a soft nibble and watch as his brother jerked beneath him.

Huey moved their hands above his head as a gesture for Louie to run his fingers through his hair, hopefully to pull at it. He wouldn't usually admit it, but he was easily turned on whenever Louie was a bit rougher with him. Hair pulling, biting, choking, the works. It drove him absolutely mad.

He made his way to Louie's abdomen, nuzzling his beak against his thigh, the hand running through his hair quivering at the touch.

Louie's erection was about fully visible, glistening and bright pink in the dimly lit room. Huey's eyes sparkled as he glanced up at the flushed expression coating his brother's face. Louie's eyes were shut tight, beak agape with one hand behind his head to keep himself steady. Huey was enthralled at the sight. Beautiful. Beautiful! His brother was absolutely beautiful! He thought to himself, a curt jerk resonating from his own erection as he did so.

He mumbled something along the lines of  _ calm down  _ before focusing his attention back to the needs of his brother.

"What are you doing?"

Huey's heart rate spiked, glancing over at the doorway. "Uhm?" He stared at his other brother dumbly. Oh God, how much of that did Dewey see? What would he say if he realised what they were doing? Would he tell Uncle Donald? He really hoped he didn't. Huey didn't want this to be the one bad thing that makes Donald disappointed in him.

"Hey Dew." Louie raised a peace sign to his brother nonchalantly, "I'm just helping Huebert get his wrestling badge, he kinda  _ sucks _ at it."

"Aww, then why didn't you ask me? I  _ am _ the champion of Earth after all." The blue cladded triplet said smugly, leaning against the doorframe like he was the coolest kid on the planet.

"That's why he couldn't ask you. He's only just learning the ropes, you might seriously injure him. Maybe you could wrestle with Webby? Winner can fight Huey after he gets his badge." Louie smirked, content with how easy it was to redirect the situation.

"That'd be great! I just learnt this viper move from that nature documentary! Webby's not gonna know what hit her!" the middle triplet boasted as he turned and walked out the door, leaving the two by themselves once again.

Huey looked back at his brother astoundingly. He'd played his cards so easily, it was like it was second nature to him. In all honesty, Huey thought it was kinda hot.

"Glad you think that."

"D-did I say that out loud?"

"Well I can't really read your mind, now can I?" Louie chuckled cutely, fiddling with a few curly strands that hung in front of his brother's eyes, smiling as he noticed the other leaning into the touch, "Now," he grinned, "where were we?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that i always cut off the good parts. I will MAYBE make a part two if i get my other fics done in time


End file.
